Only for the summer Phan - OS
by Teaten
Summary: Together, but only for the summer. Dan et Phil sont voisins de maisons de vacances, ils se connaissent depuis des années, mais ne savent rien l'un de l'autre. Et le monde ne semble pas leur autoriser plus d'un été.


_**Oui, c'est bien du Phan français, vous ne rêvez pas. Mais avant que vous ne vous excitiez pour rien, je voudrais préciser un truc. C'est vraiment mal écrit. On a limite l'impression que je me suis assise sur mon clavier, puis que j'ai fait ctrl+c et ctrl+v. Bref, je vous ai prévenu, lisez si vous en avez vraiment envie. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review quand même, je veux savoir si je ne suis pas la seule à trouver que cette fic' craint des cacahuètes.**_

« Daniel, veux-tu bien descendre s'il-te-plaît, on a de la visite ! »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains encore ébouriffés répondit dans un marmonnement inintelligible sans bouger d'un centimètre, ses yeux marrons continuant de scanner l'écran de l'ordinateur ouvert devant lui. Il ne faisait pas attention au monde qui l'entourait, trop occupé qu'il était à jouer aux jeux-vidéos et à se perdre sur internet, il ignorait royalement depuis des jours le soleil qui brillait au dehors. Chaque matin, son grand-père se plaignait de son manque de réactivité, tous les midis sa grand-mère essayait de le retenir à table, mais toutes ses journées se déroulaient selon le même schéma. Il se levait, apparaissait brièvement dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de lait et, peut-être, attraper un biscuit au passage, si le paquet était déjà dehors et ouvert. Puis il retournait dans sa chambre pour trainer sur son ordinateur, sans prendre la peine de se changer ou d'ouvrir les volets. Parfois, il parvenait même à sauter les repas. Personne n'avait encore trouvé les paquets de Maltesers qu'il cachait sous son bureau depuis son arrivée. Dan Howell avait définitivement une conception des vacances bien différente de celle de sa famille.

Dans la cuisine, sa grand-mère commençait à s'impatienter, tentant tant bien que mal de faire la conversation avec le jeune voisin, venu leur apporter quelques fruits et légumes. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps ce petit, elle savait à quel point il était adorable. Si éloigné de son petit-fils sur tous les points. Enfin, presque. Son grand-père aussi perdait peu à peu patience, et il finit par sortir bruyamment de la cuisine, faisant vibrer chaque petit centimètre de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Dan n'avait toujours pas bougé, le seul élément différent était le casque qui recouvrait désormais ses oreilles, le coupant encore plus du reste du monde. Il balançait lentement sa tête au rythme de la musique, sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus seulement dix secondes plus tard. Pendant qu'il tcheckait rapidement sa boîte mail, en se laissant bercer par la musique, son grand-père montait vers sa chambre, bien prêt à faire descendre la larve qui lui servait de petit fils. Il fit à nouveau claquer une porte, en l'ouvrant. Dan leva à peine ses yeux de l'écran. Il réagit néanmoins lorsque son grand-père se saisit du casque et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un sifflement désapprobateur.

« Daniel Howell, ta grand-mère t'a appelé, alors tu descends tout de suite ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas user tout mon internet, j'en ai besoin moi aussi. »

Choqué, Dan ne prit même pas la peine de discuter. Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, de toutes manières, son grand-père était déjà reparti dans un soupir agacé. La culpabilité submergea l'adolescent, tandis qu'il se levait avec lenteur, frottant ses mains moites sur son jean. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'atmosphère gênée qui flotterait dans la cuisine quand il descendrait. Tous ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de la maison avait dû entendre son grand-père l'engueuler. Il l'avait mérité, d'accord. Mais la honte qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui semblait une punition bien trop lourde.

Il essaya de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, descendant les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, la tête baissée et les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Néanmoins, dès qu'il franchit la porte de la cuisine, il fut accueilli par une grand-mère plus souriante que jamais et un grand-père trop plongé dans la lecture de son journal pour réagir. Immédiatement, le regard de Dan accrocha les yeux clairs du garçon planté de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il lui sourit, brièvement, et l'inconnu l'imita, alors que la vieille femme se chargeait des présentations.

« Daniel chéri, tu te rappelles de Philip, le charmant fils des voisins ? »

Evidemment que Dan s'en souvenait. Il lui était arrivé de jouer avec Philip, quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils étaient tous les deux présents à la même période des vacances d'été. Il était déjà allé déjeuner et regarder un film dans la maison de vacances des parents du jeune garçon, et il se rappelait d'un après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé où ils étaient allés se baigner dans un lac non loin de là. Cela faisait plusieurs années, pourtant, que Dan n'avait pas revu son voisin, et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la possibilité de se lier d'amitié avec lui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les deux des adolescents, et si sa grand-mère ne l'avait pas présenté à l'instant, Dan n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à mettre un nom sur son visage. Ou même à l'identifier comme étant son voisin.

Silencieusement, Dan acquiesça, ramenant son regard sur le sol. Il restait assez gêné de l'intervention de son grand-père.

« Philip est venu m'apporter quelques fruits et légumes de son jardin, n'est-ce pas adorable ? »

Dan n'eut même pas la possibilité de répondre, sa grand-mère avait déjà recommencé à parler, occupant tout l'espace avec sa présence, son débit de paroles incroyablement rapide et les grands gestes de bras qu'elle faisait en discutant.

« Tu devrais emmener Philip dans ta chambre, Daniel, vous pourriez trainer un peu ensemble… Socialiser ne te ferait pas de mal, tu passes vraiment trop de temps sur ton internet. »

Dan acquiesça à nouveau, dans un grognement, profondément agacé que sa grand-mère s'acharne à l'appeler Daniel, et ait pointé le fait que son train de vie n'était pas si différent de celui d'un ours en hibernation. Il fit demi-tour, sans prendre la peine de rester silencieux en montant les escaliers. Le léger bruit de pas qui résonna dans son dos lui indiqua que Philip le suivait de près.

Poussant machinalement la porte de sa chambre, Dan se précipita immédiatement pour récupérer son casque, tandis que Philip entrait plus calmement, presque avec timidité, dans la pièce. Il jetait des regards curieux partout, tentant, sans grand succès, de le faire avec discrétion. Ramenant avec douceur le casque sur le bureau, Dan jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son invité, mais se retourna rapidement vers son ordinateur en se réinstallant sur sa chaise de bureau, de peur que le brun ne le prenne pour un ado bizarre et flippant. L'adolescent aux yeux clairs s'affala sur le lit de son hôte, ignorant royalement les grincements de protestation qui s'échappèrent du meuble, trop occupé qu'il était à continuer son observation de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Dan avait relancé sa musique, le casque déjà sur ses oreilles après qu'il eut vérifié que la crise de nerfs de son grand-père ne l'avait pas abimé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes Daniel ? »

Dan eut du mal à retenir le soupir qui suppliait de s'échapper de sa gorge. D'un coup de pied, il fit tourner son siège pour faire face au brun, qui le scannait déjà de ses grands yeux clairs. Ces derniers perturbèrent d'ailleurs Dan, qui en oublia une seconde la réplique involontairement cinglante qu'il voulait utiliser comme réponse.

« Dan. »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il-te-plait Philip, tout sauf Daniel. C'est Dan. »

« Bien » répondit Philip en secouant la tête, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. « C'est Phil, d'ailleurs. »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il-te-plait Daniel, tout sauf Philip. C'est Phil. » répéta le brun, laissant un air narquois planer sur son visage.

Dan laissa échapper un léger gloussement, avant de se reconcentrer à nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu écoutes, Dan ? »

Nouveau soupir, son siège tourna à nouveau. Tout en massant ses tempes à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, Dan répondit enfin à la question.

« Muse. »

Le visage de Phil s'éclaira immédiatement, ce qui fit instantanément flipper Dan. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, Phil ressemblait à un personnage d'animé avec cette expression.

« Tu rigoles ? »

Dan fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait faire une blague de ça ? Ce n'était pas drôle. Phil tira sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste, laissant apparaitre un t-shirt du groupe préféré de Dan. Celui-ci ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il laissa immédiatement tomber son casque sur le sol, rejoignant Phil sur le lit.

« Phil, je crois que tu viens de réussir à m'empêcher de passer un nouvel après-midi sur mon ordi. »

Dan et Phil parlèrent longuement, cet après-midi-là. Le brun aux yeux clairs resta diner. Les jours suivants, ils discutèrent encore, n'interrompant leur conversation que pour quelques extras, tel que la préparation d'une tarte le lendemain matin, ou un cache-cache que Phil avait, étrangement, insisté à faire. La semaine suivante, ils se rendirent à pied au village voisin pour acheter des glaces, puis firent un détour au lac, qui entraina une incroyable bataille au centre de celui-ci. Après un rapide diner chez Phil, Dan s'endormit sur un fauteuil dans la chambre du jeune adolescent, un sourire sincèrement heureux aux lèvres. Bercé par la respiration légère de l'adolescent, Phil se laissa également entrainer au pays des rêves, un sourire identique éclairant son visage.

Deux adolescents étaient allongés dans l'herbe, au milieu de nulle part, protégés du soleil par les larges branches d'un arbre centenaire. N'importe qui passant par-là penserait qu'ils dormaient encore, alors qu'ils ne faisaient que penser. L'un avait des cheveux châtains, aussi ébouriffés que s'il venait de sortir de son lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, un air reposé flottant sur son visage, il laissait les reflets du soleil rebondir sur ses jambes. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient emmêlés à ceux de l'autre garçon, qui se trouvait dans une position identique à la sienne. Le deuxième garçon possédait une longue frange brune qui venait lui chatouiller les pommettes et les brins d'herbes provoquaient dans ses avant-bras une sensation désagréable qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire. Les seuls bruits résonnant aux alentours étaient leurs respirations, mêlées au vent et aux piaillements des oiseaux. Il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que d'habitude, en cette matinée estivale. L'atmosphère était parfaite, presque irréelle.

« Dan… » marmonna le brun, tellement bas que son murmure aurait pu se perdre dans le sifflement du vent, si le dénommé Dan n'était pas si obnubilé par la respiration de Phil.

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout te dire, tu saurais toujours réagir de la meilleure de manière. Comme si je pouvais tout partager avec toi. »

Phil avait ouvert ses yeux maintenant, et promenait anxieusement son regard sur les branches au-dessus de lui. Il avait peur de regarder Dan, peur que celui-ci ne comprenne pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais, contre toute attente, l'adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés laissa échapper un léger gloussement suivi d'un soupir, son sourire s'agrandissant peu à peu.

« Je vois absolument ce que tu veux dire. »

« Mais c'est bizarre, tu vois, parce qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment… Je veux dire, on traîne ensemble depuis seulement une poignée de jours, il y a encore une tonne de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi, et si ça se trouve, tu es en train de te faire une idée de moi qui est totalement différente de la réalité, et… » ajouta Phil, encore anxieux. Ses mains devenaient moites, mais il ne voulait pas lâcher Dan pour les essuyer sur son jean.

« Phil ? Calme-toi. Je ressens la même chose. » le coupa Dan, dans un nouveau gloussement.

Le silence revint. Seulement pour quelques instants, parce que si Dan était toujours calme et prêt à s'endormir, s'il se sentait parfaitement bien, là, avec Phil, ce dernier faisait face à une énorme bataille interne. Pourquoi ressentait-il soudainement l'envie de lui avouer ça, cet élément, pourtant important, qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne ? Pourquoi Dan ? Phil avait d'autres amis, le reste de l'année, mais il n'avait jamais eu envie, ou ressenti le besoin de le leur dire.

« Dan ? »

« Oui, Phil ? »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Dan ne répondit pas, et Phil se demanda si son silence était une invitation à poursuivre. Il inspira profondément. Il commençait à avoir chaud, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites, et il sentait ses bras trembler. Presque immédiatement, Phil sentit une pression dans sa main. C'était la manière de Dan pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Lentement, le brun calma sa respiration et essaya de se détendre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de te le dire… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je décide que tu seras la première personne à savoir, parce que, comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne te connais pas vraiment… »

« Phil ? Balance la bombe, je peux tout entendre. »

Dernière inspiration. Il ferma immédiatement les yeux, puis, la seconde d'après, les rouvrit, trop effrayé par l'obscurité. Il avait besoin de voir, de sentir qu'il était vivant, que ça se passait vraiment.

« Je… Hum… Je suis… »

Il laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux, son front trempé de sueur retenait sa frange. Dan serra à nouveau sa main, et Phil le prit comme un signal pour enfin se jeter à l'eau.

« Je suis gay. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau, les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter, le vent ne soufflait plus, et Phil avait l'impression d'étouffer. Même Dan ne faisait plus de bruit, il retenait sa respiration. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était surpris, c'était une certitude. Et il se sentait heureux… Et soulagé. Et beaucoup trop d'émotions en même temps pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur chacune d'entre elles. De son côté, Phil s'inquiétait de l'absence de réaction de son jeune voisin. Il aurait presque préféré que Dan soit en réalité un gamin homophobe, qu'il se mette en colère contre lui, ne veuille plus jamais le voir. Parce que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ne pas savoir était pire que tout.

« D'accord. »

« D-d'accord ? »

« Eh, Phil ? »

« Oui Dan ? »

« J'ai un truc à te dire aussi. »

Phil ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Dan n'était-il pas capable d'avoir une réaction normale ? Pourquoi était-il si calme ?

« Je ne suis pas totalement hétéro non plus. »

C'était au tour de Phil de retenir sa respiration. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Les yeux écarquillés, il se redressa lentement, sans lâcher une seule seconde la main de Dan. Il se retourna pour voir le visage du jeune adolescent. Il voulait savoir s'il se moquait de lui, mais Dan gardait ses yeux fermés. Si c'était vrai -mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être, c'était impossible, ça n'arrivait pas dans la vraie vie, et surtout pas à Phil, ce genre de chose- Phil était sûr de fondre en larmes. Ses yeux clairs étaient déjà embués d'eau salée.

« Qu-quoi ? Tu es gay aussi ? »

Dan ouvrit enfin les yeux, les posant immédiatement sur un Phil inquiet et perturbé, penché au-dessus de son visage.

« Non. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Dans un soupir, Dan se redressa également et ajouta :

« J'aime qui je dois aimer. Si je tombe amoureux d'un mec, alors je tombe amoureux d'un mec. Même chose si c'est une fille… Ou un trans… Ou un genderqueer. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre un nom sur ma sexualité… Je n'aime pas trop les titres bien préparés, comme ça. »

Phil acquiesça, il voyait où Dan voulait en venir. Il se sentait bien. Heureux. Les larmes étaient sur le point de couler, mais il était content.

« Mais Dan, ce n'était pas vraiment là où je voulais en venir… »

Un éclair d'incompréhension mêlé de surprise traversa le regard du jeune Howell. Il posa son regard sur le sourire éclatant qui éclairait désormais le visage pâle de son ami. Il avait l'impression que son ami brillait littéralement de mille feux. Il trouvait ça tellement magnifique, et adorable, c'était comme si le ciel entier était entré dans les yeux de Phil.

« Ah oui ? »

« En fait, je voulais surtout te dire que… »

« Hmmm ? » marmonna Dan, en retenant avec difficulté un sourire de pur bonheur d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Je t'apprécie Dan. Pas vraiment comme un ami devrait apprécier un autre ami. »

Toutes les barrières de Dan tombèrent d'un coup, et lui aussi sembla briller. Son sourire était si grand qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux joues, mais au final, il n'en avait rien à faire, parce qu'il y avait bien plus important à cet instant précis.

« Je crois que je t'apprécie aussi, Phil… »

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux avec les plus beaux sourires au monde sur les lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main, étaient à nouveau dans des positions miroir, chacun assis en tailleur face à l'autre, aussi figés que des statues. Puis, soudainement, posant sa main libre dans l'herbe derrière Dan, Phil se pencha en avant et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Dan, les caressant presque. L'instant d'après, il s'était déjà reculé, et jetait des regards hésitants à son jeune voisin. Dan ne pensait pas pouvoir sourire encore plus, et pourtant… Il ne voulait pas que Phil s'écarte, alors, à son tour, il glissa sa main droite dans le cou du garçon aux cheveux bruns et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement, retenant Phil contre lui. Celui-ci sourit et répondit à son baiser. Aucun d'eux ne sut combien de temps ils s'embrassèrent, mais ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas assez longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'arrêter de sourire. Ce fut à nouveau Phil qui rompit le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous, maintenant ? »

Dan prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et sa conclusion lui fit perdre son sourire. Phil répondit à sa place, il avait compris lui aussi.

« Je suppose que l'on ne peut pas avoir une vraie relation, parce que l'on n'habite pas dans la même ville le reste de l'année… »

Tout en jouant avec les doigts de Phil et sans oser croiser le regard du brun, Dan lâcha un soupir.

« On pourrait peut-être… Être ensemble quand même ? Juste pour l'été. Together : only for the summer. »

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais Phil savait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de meilleure proposition, du moins, pour le moment. Alors, il acquiesça, et essaya de sourire à nouveau. Ce qui n'était pas si dur, il lui suffisait de poser ses yeux sur Dan. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire doux, et il déposa un nouveau baiser au coin de la bouche du garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Dan se laissa aller contre Phil, et posa sa joue contre le torse de Phil. Avec un nouveau sourire, celui-ci referma ses bras autour de la taille de Dan, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus bouger.

« Together for the summer… » chuchota Phil, à la fois heureux et déçu.

Dan et Phil restèrent donc ensemble le temps d'un été. Dan resta avec Phil jusqu'au dernier instant, ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphones et leurs adresses mails, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se perdent de vue. Ils étaient certains de se revoir l'été suivant, de toutes manières.

Mais, une succession d'évènements détruisit leurs espoirs. Tout commença lorsque Dan perdit le morceau de papier sur lequel Phil avait écrit toutes les informations le concernant. Puis, quelques mois plus tard, les Lester vendirent leur maison de vacances. Dan essaya tant bien que mal de récupérer leur adresse auprès de sa grand-mère, mais celle-ci ne la connaissait pas. Phil avait eu le temps d'entrer les informations concernant Dan dans son téléphone, avant que sa mère ne jette également son papier en faisant le ménage dans la chambre de Phil. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un sms, son portable rendit l'âme. Chacun déprima dans son coin pendant un temps, avant de passer à autre chose, en se disant que, après tout, ce n'était qu'une amourette de vacances.

Plus tard, Dan en parla même comme n'étant qu'une expérience. Il avait voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'être avec un mec, ce n'était qu'une bêtise d'enfant. Il se complaisait dans son mensonge, et petit à petit parvint à ignorer la douleur qui brulait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Quelques années passèrent, on pouvait même dire que Phil avait oublié Dan, et que Dan avait oublié Phil.

Mais un jour, alors que Dan se perdait à nouveau sur youtube, il cliqua sur la vidéo d'un certain AmazingPhil. Qui avait dit que tout était terminé ?


End file.
